


From Rocks to Diamonds

by BurningPlumBranches, Gh0st_kiid



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Bondage, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Drug Addiction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Lapdance, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningPlumBranches/pseuds/BurningPlumBranches, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0st_kiid/pseuds/Gh0st_kiid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Alois is a crack whore that works at a club and he sings pretty well. Claude requests a lap dance then after hours Alois fucks him in the back seat of his car. Alois likes the pay and attention Claude gives him and it becomes a weekly thing. Then claude starts to talk to alois and they fall in love. Or maybe, they don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  Claude was forced to come to this dumb party. He honestly didn’t care that Ciel Phantomhive, the company’s heir, was turning 21. He would have lots more birthdays. He was bored out of his mind, sitting at a table with the rest of his colleagues in front of the stage. 

 

  “I am buying the first round!” Bard called, holding up his wallet. “What does everyone want?” 

  “Vodka and cranberry,” Finny called, touching his girlfriend, Mey-rin’s arm. 

  “Sex on the beach!” Ciel exclaimed, his mouth beginning to water already. 

“I will take their best draft beer,” Claude muttered, choosing to stare at a lame glow sign that read ‘Stay thirsty’. He frowned, glaring. That sign was the most relevant thing in his life. He hadn’t gotten laid in months and his masturbation sessions showed it.   
  By the time Bard returned, the stage was starting to light up while the seating was darkening. This meant a performer was about to exit. A spotlight aimed at the curtains’ opening as a small blonde male exited, wearing a red kimono. “He is our favorite twink! The infamous Devil’s Butterfly!” The DJ in the corner croaked. A small leg exited the kimono, showing itself to the audience, catching Claude’s attention. Soon, the kimono was ditched, revealing small underwear attached to a garter belt. Along with that, the cherry on top, nipple piercings that he wished he could pull on. The golden eyed male stared, concentrating on Alois’ movements. He didn’t notice Finny gallop away.   
Soon the dance was over and Claude was left frustrated, more so than usual. He had to have that male. 

  “Entertained, Claudius?” Ciel hummed, focusing on the male who was giving him eyes from the bar. “Tell the others I went to the bar,” he smiled, walking over to the raven haired male. He sat down next to him. “The name is Ciel,” he smiled, extending his hand.  
  “Sebastian Michaelis,” Sebastian yelled, trying to be heard over the loud music. “Also known as the guy who is about to buy you your next drink.” He kissed the top of Ciel’s hand. 

  “Did you come with anyone?” Ciel articulated, leaning close to Sebastian’s ear. 

  “No, but I might leave with someone,” Sebastian winked, loosening his tie. 

* * *

  Alois had lived at the Butterfly Mansion for 3 years now. He didn't know how old he was when he came, but it was maybe 15. An old man, called The Earl, owned the place, and he was very sick and cruel to the boys that lived and worked there. He raped them, starved them, beat them, got them hooked on drugs, and then sent them to work. Maybe Alois hated it there at first, but now he was indifferent to it. Most them time he was high as a kite when he worked anyway, and he didn't feel a thing until later, after closing, when he was finally able to crash. He had clients every night, so The Earl didn't beat him so much anymore. Alois was so used to this life he thought nothing when someone bought the Silver Package for the man with golden eyes. It was everything except a bed. The Golden Package would be in one of the privet rooms.  
 

  Claude watched before realizing the blonde stripper was coming towards him. “Your friends bought you a dance from me,” he explained, straddling Claude’s hips. “What is your name, stranger?”   
  “Claude Faustus,” He smiled, looking into Alois’ eyes. He set his hands on Alois’ hips. “Is this okay?” He ran his thumbs over Alois’ prominent hip bones.   
 

  “I will make an exception for you,” he muttered, circling his hips over Claude’s crotch. The blonde was wearing tight shorts and black thigh highs now. Alois was impressed by this guy, he had asked before touching him, he liked that.   
 

  “What is your name, Stranger?” Claude mocked, flicking a tassel.   
 

  “Alois,” he replied, setting his hands on Claude’s shoulder and going in for a deep hip roll. “I am making you hard, aren’t I?” He breathed, gaining some confidence. Alois felt Claude kiss him, finding it rather nice. 

  “What time do you get out of here?” Claude growled, groping Alois.   
 

  “In about an hour. Why do you ask?” Alois giggled, nuzzling Claude’s throat.   
 

  “I don’t plan on letting you leave the parking lot without my cum in your ass.” 

* * *

 

  


	2. In the parking lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, a change of scenery.

Claude was anxiously waiting for Alois' time in the club to end. He stood quietly by the front entrance, a cigarette with a bright orange filter lazily hanging from his mouth.

"Hey," Alois spoke, puffs of white appearing in the frigid air. He hugged his coat tighter to his body. He wasn't nervous, he had done this many times before. "Where is your car?" The blonde questioned, plucking the cigarette from Claude's lips and putting it between his own with a smerk.

"This way," Claude hummed, leading Alois to a nice Porsche. He opened the door and motioned for Alois to get inside. "I tried to get it warm in here."

"Thanks," Alois replied, stripping off his coat and flinging it to the floorboard. "How are you going to take me? Back? Stomach?" He questioned, shaking his butt as he got on his knees.

Claude smacked his ass, punctuating it with a hard grope. "I want to see your face," he finally announced, sitting down and pulling Alois into his lap.

Alois settled, pulling Claude out of the confines of his dress slacks and stroking him at a gentle pace. "You are probably one of the biggest men I have had in a while," he chuckled, pulling off the thin shirt he was wearing.

Claude pulled at Alois' nipple piercings. "I like this a lot. Why don't you let daddy put one in his mouth?" Claude put a nipple in his mouth and pulled with his white teeth.

"Daddy!" Alois exclaimed, resting his smaller hands on Claude's shoulder, clutching the nice dress shirt. He felt his shorts getting tighter and he slid them off to join his shirt. A tight thong was wedging between his plump cheeks.

"That is nice," Claude moaned, using the hand that was free to pump himself. "That is so good."

Claude slid on a condom he had obtained earlier that night. "Spit on me," he ordered, pointing Alois' head down.

Alois let spit fall from his mouth onto the latex. He knew what was going to happen. He didn't need prep. He had been with enough guys to where he was pretty loose. He felt Claude raise him by the hips and slam him down, forcing the member inside him. "Feels so good, daddy!"

"Doing well," Claude grunted, savoring Alois' heat and tightness. He let Alois set the mild pace. He tried his best to aim for Alois' prostate. Alois was moaning, louder a loud. Both of the male's breathes were making the car fog up. He practically screamed once His prostate was prodded. "Daddy! Do that again! Harder! Faster!"

Claude sped up, grabbing Alois' hips hard. He felt a tugging in his belly, a signal that his climax was close to happening.

Alois tugged at his cock, wanting to finish with Claude. He felt Claude give a few more hard thrusts before the condom swelled. Alois finished, white coating his palm. His breathing was ragged, his body in slight distress after having an orgasm that intense.

"Did I do good, daddy?" Alois asked deciding to play deeper into the roll.

"Very good," was his response. He wrapped the condom up and put it in the pocket of Alois' jacket.  
Alois rested his head on Claude's chest. He wanted to stay here. It was so warm and cozy and safe. After a few minutes, he put his clothing back on and left the car to re-enter the cold air.

* * *

 

Alois went back to the club. It was closed for the night, and the clean-up crew was about done. He went to the attic where all the other boys slept. The Gold Package rooms were only for entertaining clients, they slept on hard mattresses on the floor. Alois' high was coming down. He had taken another hit before going to Claude. Just a small one. He didn't want to be reeling after they were finished. Alois liked to believe he was in control of his addiction. 

He pulled out his old iPod and flicked to Salve Regina, sung by All Angels and put it on repeat. Coming down off his high with music like that always helped, and this was his favorite. He let this lull him to sleep

* * *

Claude made it home at around 2 in the morning. He kicked off his shoes and slid into bed with Hannah.

"Claude?" She yawned, turning over on her side to face her husband. "Go to sleep," he responded, pulling the comforter over his body and closing his eyes. He silently promised himself to visit the club again the second he has a chance.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up.

Sebastian woke up with a nose full of blue hair. He yawned and stretched before looking at the beautiful male in the bed next to him. The one he had picked up from the club. "Ciel Phantomhive," he muttered, gently lifting a hand to the younger male's face to stroke it. 

"Hnng," Ciel groaned, beginning to open his eye, the other obstructed by a leather eye patch. "Sebastian? Were you awake for a while?" 

"Not really. Just thinking about what to cook you for breakfast. You want pancakes?" 

"I know all I really want is some tea with lots of sugar and cream." Ciel reached for his clothes on the carpet stopping once his back was moved. "I hurt, asshole." 

"Sorry."

"No need to apologize. That was the best dick I have had ever. I didn't think the fucking piercing there would make that much of a difference." 

"How do feel about spending more time in bed?" Sebastian asked, stroking Ciel's thigh underneath the sheet." 

Ciel reached over and groped the front of the taller man's boxers. "I want to see how it feels when I have sterling silver pressed to the back of my throat." He shifted around the comfortable mattress until he was face first with Sebastian's growing glory. He pulled the boxers down and smirked. 'This cock is huge.' 

The raven was shaking in anticipation, toes curled. He had the sheets balled up in his large hands. His hips we subconsciously moving up and down, looking for a sort of relief. Large dark eyes almost shot closed, but Sebastian forced them to stay open to stare at Ciel and the way he was appreciating how massive he was. "Ciel, take me already, or I will cram myself inside." 

Ciel took the head into his mouth, smoothing his tongue around the edge. He used his teeth to gently pull at the ring. He grew tired of playing and took Sebastian into his throat. 

A loud growl made into the air from Sebastian's chest. He grabbed a hand and buried it into dark blue hair. He watched the base of himself plunge from Ciel's tight 'O' of a mouth.

Ciel felt warm precum exit Sebastian and flow onto his tongue. After this there would definitely be a conversation about regular diets of pineapple if their meetings wanted to continue. 

Sebastian started to feel a pretzel affect in his gut. He mentally cursed himself for not lasting longer. Hell, if he could, he would have let Ciel's mouth stay around him all day. 

Ciel sped up his hand and his mouth. He felt Sebastian pulse against his tongue and let out a groan. He sped up even more, feeling the mattress move as it tried to grow accustomed to the mistreatment. 

Sebastian came down Ciel's throat. The smaller dude released shortly after gulping down And slurping clean everything that Sebastian had to offer. 

"Hey, Ciel?" Sebastian asked after post euphoric bliss faded.   
"Did you still want cream in your tea, or did this take care of it?"


	4. In a bed, for once.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alois gets a special treat.

Alois was one of the most used employees. He was constantly checked out and fucked. But, sadly, a good portion of the incidences were seldom in a bed. 

Alois applied a bit more concealer to his face before rushing on stage, a short schoolgirl skirt and a black female tank top only on his body. He looked around the crowd, smiling at the familiar customers before turning his attention to the pole. 

Claude was in the audience, staring intently at the slender white legs before him. He wanted nothing more than to plant his face between them and suckle heavily on the small cock found there. 

Alois turned around the pole, making eye contact with Claude and hardening just on the spot. He did a special trick, making his left leg go parallel and his right go perpendicular. He grinned at Claude, almost wanting the older man to give him some sort of praise. 

Claude flashed him a dazzling white smile and nodded. He was going to be with Alois tonight, for sure. He had told Hannah he was staying late at the office to review some case files for a lawsuit. Which wasn't a completely lie. 

Alois lifted his shirt up, flashing his white booty to the audience, leaving it only centimeters from Claude's nose. He wiggled it before crawling to the center of the stage and using the pole to return to a standing position. His gig was almost up. 

Claude left and went to a cash register, buying a gold package. He planned on planting Alois into a mattress, not the seat of a car. 

Alois was changing into a pair of tight slacks and a semi nice dress shirt. He went to the blue room to wait for Claude. 

Claude removed his jacket the second he entered the room, his crisp white dress shirt joining the jacket and finally the lower portion of him was uncovered. He was half hard from watching Alois strut on the stage. "You did great." 

"Well, I needed to impress you, right." 

"No need to try and do that." 

Alois pounced on him, biting and kissing his soft lips. He loved kisses. He continued to kiss Claude, holding him down to his face with his arms locked behind his neck. 

Alois was undressed and soon spread out across Claude's vision range. The taller male was playing with Alois' entrance, stretching him slowly. He liked to tease Alois, drawing out their session.  
"Claude, stop teasing me. I hate it." 

"Sorry, butterfly." 

The blonde was soon entered, a guttural noise emitting from his throat and entering the air. Yes. This is what he needed and craved. 

"Claude! Claude!" Alois moaned, clawing at any patch of Claude's skin he could get purchase on. "Harder!" 

Claude made the dark wooden headboard whack against the powder blue walls. He pumped Alois. "Damn, you are so tight, so good." 

Alois eventually came on the sheets and partially on Claude. He would get around to licking it up later. But, for now he would end up just fucking Claude. 

Claude released inside the small hole, making sure Alois felt every spurt. He pulled out and rested beside Alois, tracing a hand over every visible bone on the small body. "You need to eat more. Can I take you out on a date? No sex, just you,me, and some of the finest steak in the city. 

Alois thought about it. "Yeah, okay. I will let you treat me." 

Claude got up and started to get dressed. "Next Thursday. I will meet you out front the club." He kissed Alois' cheek. "See you then." 

Alois nodded. "See you then." 

The butterfly laid on the sheets for a while longer. For the first time ever, he had a date!


End file.
